Someone Who Cares
by Whispers Of A Mad God
Summary: Eleven-year-old Lucy Heartfilia is disowned by her father when he discovers her private journal, and the secret she kept from him. She joins Fairy Tail, and partners with a certain scarlet-haired knight... Archer!Lucy. Complex!Celestial-Spirit-Magic. ErLu. LucyxErza
1. Introduction: The Princess & Her Savior

_**A/N:** There is a serious shortage of LucyxErza fanfiction. I will help to fix this travesty._

_Changes to the universe: Lucy, Erza, and some other Fairy Tail women are only interested in other women. This prologue happened. The location of all the Zodiac Keys have been shuffled – Lucy has Capricorn, (sane, centaur, not!horseman) Sagittarius, and some silvers. Everything else that changes is a direct result of these alterations, like a stone thrown in a lake, with outward and ever-expanding ripples._

* * *

**Someone Who Cares**

**by Whispers Of A Mad God**

**Introduction: The Princess And Her Savior**

* * *

I straightened my back, holding perfect posture. I pulled tight on the bowstring, twisting with the motion. My eyes were focused and unblinking, watching the rabbit with a keen eye. I could _feel_ the wind around us, the coarse bracers digging into my smooth skin, the dewy grass underneath my leather boots. I could _hear _the rustling of the leaves of the Featherhaven Forest, the pounding of my prey's heart, the rushing of his blood. I used to hate hunting the wildlife in the forest around Heartfilia Manor, and while I still find no enjoyment in taking even an animal's life, I've matured a bit.

My prey was hopping along the dense trail with no care in the world, and I mentally mapped out its momentum, direction, and the time it'd take for it to get there. I adjusted the recurve bow Mama got me back when she was still alive, made of a magical variant of ash wood, for increased durability and reliability. The bow was a beautiful gray, dark enough to stay hidden at night, and still gleam in the early morning sunlight. I felt the pull of the bowstring, the tension of the nocked arrow, and right as I was about to unleash, my satchel vibrated and alerted the rabbit.

My shot ran wild.

"Tch," I muttered, annoyed. Father always finds a way to screw something up. I dug the telecommunications lacryma out of my bag, clicked the received button, and my Father's face appeared on it.

"Daughter," he growled through gritted teeth. I blinked in surprise. Ever since Mama died, Father has been cold and distant, ruthless and unmerciful, harsh and uncaring of my happiness, but not once has he been angry. "Get to my office. Now."

The lacryma vision blinked out.

I swallowed in sudden, irrational fear.

I walked over to my fallen arrow in a daze, my mind attempting to divine the reason behind Father's apparent anger at me. I hadn't done anything wrong, not that I could think of. Well, I'm not supposed to be in the Forest, but he already knew I've been coming, so that wouldn't explain the sudden anger.

I unstuck the arrow from the root it found itself embedded in, and slipped it in my quiver. I snatched my satchel, a rustic, leather thing, and settled it over my shoulder. What no one knew about the pink-loving, warm and happy-go-lucky Lucky Lucy of Heartfilia was that, after Mama died, I had taken to woodsmanship with an almost zealous fervor.

Like all proper ladies-to-be, I had been schooled in an early age in all the proper studies: histories, dance, bloodlines, classical literature, piano, renaissance culture, etiquette, mathematics, household affairs, various other useful or pointless things, and archery.

The Manor hired a woodsman named Aldrin "Twinshot" Slarrow, who had become my archery teacher. He was a strict, cold, and ruthless man, but a master in the field. I hated my archery lessons with him, and he gave me no quarter.

Then Mama died, and Father changed. Twinshot didn't bother with the pity, or the morning's lecture or any small talk at all. Just stared me in the eyes, handed me the recurve bow Mama gave me, and told me to shoot the target.

And I did. Right in the center.

Overnight, archery switched from being a chore to becoming an escape. He began taking me out to the Featherhaven Forest, or Archery Tournaments for my age group, and taught me woodsmanship and tracking and hunting and setting a snare and all sorts of things... I could lose myself for hours in the simple action of polishing and maintaining my bow, fletching my own arrows, or exploring the Featherhaven Forest.

I ended up subconsciously adopting twin clothing styles. I still wore short skirts and cute blouses and pretty dresses, adored all things pink and embraced my vain femanine side. But I also grew accustomed to the comforting weight of the rustic leather armor Twinshot acquired for me, the earthy tones of brown and green of a thigh-length tunic, the simple yet timeless leather buckled boots of a forest-goer. And so my closet became like night and day, expensive pinks and royal blues on one side, well-made and well-worn earthen hues on the other.

Archery became my sole passion, my entire life. Even when Father fired Twinshot, he still snuck out to the forest to give me lessons, and I still snuck him jewels or antiques from the Manor in recompense. Father never noticed, we're so rich a few million wouldn't be missed. He never noticed my emergency stash of jewels in the hidden compartment I made through the far wall of my bedroom. Just in case I finally decided to run away and join a magic guild, or he found out the Secret and disowned me.

I stilled. Could he...?

I began to sprint through the forest. Mama knew the Secret, she's the one who told me never to tell Father. She loved me regardless, but Father wouldn't. He's too shallow. And if he found out, it would definitely explain the sudden anger.

The Manor came into sight. I weaved through the Orchard, dodging bushes and trees and passed through the Courtyard. I nearly smashed the doors in my haste to make it to my bedroom, my blood both boiling and icy cold in fear. I climbed three sets of stairs, leapt over a startled maid, past two corners and into my room.

I slammed the door shut and began searching through the drawers of my nightstand, under my bed, everywhere. I even checked the hidden safe. _But it wasn't there._

My journal was gone.

_He knew._

I swallowed thickly. I halted in my tracks, trying to come up with a plan. How many late nights have I spent plotting what I would do when this exact event occurs? Hundreds, surely? Then why was my mind so blank?

Calmly, silently, the opposite of how I felt, I began to stash my belongings in my satchel. I left the clothes in the closet in favor of the jewels in the safe, as money could buy clothes but clothes couldn't rent an apartment, or buy food. A skirt's mass in jewels could buy thirty skirts, anyways. Jewels, photo album of Mama and I, locket with our photo in it, flashlight, my sketchbook, the prologue to a novel I wanted to write, telecommunications lacryma, my beloved copy of _The Starlight Sage,_ all in my satchel. Keys at my hip, dagger in my left boot, knife sheathed in my sleeve, Twinshot's rustic leather armor over my thin frame, travelworn midnight-black cloak over my shoulders, quiver of arrows over the cloak, enchanted ash recurve bow in my sweaty hand. What was I missing?

A pause.

_My journal._

No way am I leaving that. So I'll have to face off against Father, it seems.

My fear left me, strangely enough. It was replaced with a cool-headed calm determination. I strode confidently down the halls and a flight of stairs and to my Father's office. The maids looked at me in confusion, seeing me prepared for travel. I ignored them.

I didn't knock on his door, I just walked in. He looked up from the papers on his desk and stared me in the eyes. He saw me ready to leave and didn't comment on it. All he said was the three traditional lines.

"Lucy Layla Heartfilia, heir of the Heartfilia Konzern, has been stripped of rank, title, and inheritance.

"Lucy Layla Heartfilia has been stripped of relations and family.

"Lucy Layla Daughter of None will never be seen again."

He carelessly tossed my journal at my feet, and I bent down to pick it up. Father went back to his work. He had returned to the usual frigid demeanor, it seems. I didn't know what to make of that.

I opened my mouth to speak, but closed it. How does one respond to that? In all my years of dreadful dreams, we always shouted at each other, screamed, and I had the most scathing comebacks. But it didn't turn out that way. It was cold, quiet, and emotionless. As if this was just another matter of course, another bullet point on his day's schedule.

It was terrifying. But also... freeing. Never again will I sneak around about who I am. Never again will I have to dance with the lecherous nobility. Never again will I have to pretend I will stand idly by while Father picks out a man for me.

I hugged my journal to my chest, as a single tear and a secret smile appeared on my face, the face of my Mama. I turned and left the office, and then left the Manor. Fairy Tail sounds like a nice enough place, and I've heard that they commonly took in magic children with nowhere to go. I was only eleven, but they've had younger, right? I'd be fine. They would accept me.

Hours later as I took the train to Magnolia, I read through my journal, wondering what exactly in there caused Father to hate me so much. Was it the hopes of joining a mage guild? My discontent with the life of the nobility and wealthy? My plans to eventually run away?

But I knew it was none of that. It was my dreams of being rescued by a beautiful knight, or being the one who did the rescuing. Just like in the childrens' tales of princesses trapped in towers guarded by angry dragons and evil wizards. Mama always swapped the gender of the knight for me, because she knew how I was, she knew and didn't care. She loved me all the same.

So I cried, alone and snuggled in my cloak, the last gift Mama ever gave me.


	2. S-Class Exams Arc: Trial By Fire

_**A/N:** Hargeon is destroyed by Natsu on July 2, X784; so this is a few months before Natsu meets Lucy in canon, although Lucy will not be there, obviously. It's been five years since Lucy joined Fairy Tail. Note that plenty has happened in those years, and that it'll all be covered eventually._

* * *

**Someone Who Cares**

**by Whispers Of A Mad God**

**S-Class Exams Arc: Trial By Fire**

* * *

"Who do you think will be chosen this year?"

"I don't know," Levy mused, closing her book and cocking her head to one side. She wore a short orange dress with long, detached sleeves, and a headband keeping her shoulder-length blue hair out of her eyes. She traced a circle on the round, wooden table of our corner of the Guild Hall with a finger. "You, definitely. You got second place against Mystogan last year. And, I mean, you're _the _Nightingale, you're almost as famous as Erza. Cana, too, she gets chosen every year. I think Freed Justine will get picked as well; he's more than worthy, been doing S-Class with Laxus and the Raijinshuu for years already. Can't think of anyone else."

"Stupid, stupid name," I said, lying down on my back on the round table. I was just tall enough for my knees to reach the end of the table, the lower sections of my legs swishing lazily back and forth in the air. I wore my waist-length blonde hair loose, except for a single thin braid trailing down the left side of my face. It took me an embarrassingly long time acclimating to having such long hair, especially when it would get tangled or snag in my armor. But Erza liked it, so I didn't cut it. "They're _crow wings,_ Levy, _crow wings. _I don't know how they managed to come up with the name Nightingale."

"But it's such a pretty name!" She teased. I stuck my tongue out at her.

"The idiot who first called me the Nightingale better stay anonymous, otherwise I'd hunt him down and shoot him so full of arrows he'll... he'll... I don't even know, something bad." I closed my eyes and various mock murder plots ran through my mind. I giggled and calmed down immediately. "It just bothers me. Natsu's name, Salamander, _makes sense._ Erza's name, Titania, _makes sense._ Nightingale? _How?_ It irks me."

"Poor Lu-chan," she deadpanned, not at all sympathizing with me. She turned the conversation back to the Exams. "Can you think of anyone else who will be part of the Exams?"

"Nope. I'm guessing he'll choose a fourth and have another small Exam," I mused.

"That's what I would assume. Where were you today? I couldn't find you earlier, and Natsu says he couldn't find you either." She began poking my left bracer, narrowing her eyes. "And why are you in your armor?"

"I was training, Levy-chan."

"Did you tire yourself? That was stupid, Lu-chan."

"No..." I muttered. I had gotten the gear from Erza before our first S-Class mission, almost two and a half years ago. It was called the Starlight Armor, and had a beautiful black-and-silver design. It was tight and showed off my curves, but almost no skin, unlike Erza's armors. It was thin and lighter than the leather armor I was used to, and was designed more for agility and dexterity than close-quarters combat. "Just some archery practice, Levy-chan, I swear."

"Good. This is your third exam, so don't screw it up."

_Levy can be harsh, sometimes._

"I'll try not to."

"Not good enough. You always come back from these exams and mope around for a few weeks, and I don't want to put up with that again. It's for your own good, Lu-chan. Is all your equipment in your Requip space?"

I waved a hand airily. "Yes, Levy."

"And after the announcement you're going straight to bed?"

"Yes, Levy."

"And all your spirits cleared their schedules?"

"Yes, Levy."

"Are you even paying attention?"

"Yes, Levy."

She narrowed her eyes at me dangerously. What most people didn't know was that the guild's resident bookworm had a terrifying temper. It's the 'tough love' she shows me whenever I'm being stupid. It usually involves smacking me upside the head and guilt-tripping me into apologizing. She only ever does this to me, though – she's always incredibly sweet to everyone else. She opened her book and made a noise of dismissal, as if to say, _you're on your own for this one._

I rolled over so I was lying on my side, and I held up my head with one hand and rested my other on my hip. I was bored, and nervous out of my mind about the upcoming exam, but I didn't have anything to do until the announcement. My glossy blonde hair rested against the table, and I twirled a single lock around my finger restlessly. I was suddenly struck by a brilliant idea.

I shifted so that I was right in front of Levy, a mere inch behind her book. I still lay on my side, but moved the hand that was resting on my hip and gently trailed my fingers across Levy's hand. Her breath caught and she dropped her book, and raised her gaze to mine. Her eyes widened when she saw how close I was, and I lifted my fingers to stroke her hair gently.

_"Levy-chan..." _I murmured softly and seductively, my voice low and quiet. I saw her swallow nervously, and I lowered my hand to caress her cheek. I reached in, closer and closer, until she could feel my hot breath mixing with hers. She licked her lips instinctually, and I leaned in closer, and closed my eyes, my eyelashes fluttering against her skin with a feather-light touch. I smiled softly and pressed a soft kiss on her cheek.

She squeaked and threw herself backwards, her chair sliding across the floor, screeching in protest. She twisted and sat on her chair sideways, very pointedly not looking at me. I watcher her, amused, as she had a minor panic attack and struggled to breathe slowly. Eventually she got herself under control, and spoke in a suspiciously high-pitched voice, still not looking at me.

"Lu-chan... y-you know I don't likeyoulikethat."

"I know, Levy-chan," I purred, realizing I was acting vain and not caring one whit. Levy was just too cute. I also realized that this was the primary reason for Jet and Droy's intense dislike of me. But as Levy's best friend, they're going to have to put up with me.

"What about Erza?"

"No luck," I pouted, good mood instantly soured. I realized that I _really, really liked _my partner during a job a couple of months back. The feeling has been building for years, I was just blind to it. And I was far too cowardly to approach her about it; she was my partner on almost every job I take, and I didn't want to ruin our friendship because I got greedy and wanted something more.

But I haven't gone on a date since I figured it out. No one could compare to Erza in my eyes.

"Gather 'round, everyone!" Makarov called, and I rolled over onto my back to look up at our little Master who was standing on the railing of the second floor. Mystogan stood to his left, which was a rare sight; Mirajane stood to Mystogan's left, dressed in a black and white skimpy dress, smirking at us with a predatory gleam in her eye; and Erza stood to Makarov's right, staring at me and Levy suspiciously. I sighed; I wouldn't have flirted with Levy if I knew Erza was watching. "As you all know, the X783 S-Class Exams are tomorrow. I am here to announce those who will be participating, and where the event will be taking place.

"Natsu Dragneel!" Everyone applauded, and I blinked – _Natsu, S-Class? _He was a good guy and his heart was in the right place, but I didn't think he was mature enough, yet.

"Gray Fullbuster!" Gray screamed in joy, jumping on top of the table, throwing his shirt off. I grinned for the ice-mage who was like a brother for me. I'm glad he was picked, even if I'm still going to beat him into the ground.

"Freed Justine!" Who knew? Levy called it. He was practically an S-Class already.

"Lucy Ashley!" I smiled warmly and clapped for myself, still lying on my back ontop of the cool wooden table. Levy, seemingly over the scare I gave her, applauded as well as the rest of the Guild.

"Cana Alberona!" Called it – it's her third year, now? She always treats it like her life depended on it, and I don't know why.

"And Elfman Strauss!" I whooped and applauded Mira's brother. I should've known it was only a matter of time before he joined the exams – he's been able to do a full body takeover since the Beast mission I took with the Strauss siblings. I immediately decided to avoid him during the Exams.

"Be at the guild hall at four in the morning tomorrow! There will be three Trials in the Exams, and we will be departing from here. The two survivors of the first two Trials will battle either Mystogan, Mirajane, or Erza! That is all!"

Huh – so there might be two new S-Class this year around. _Interesting..._

"Lucy."

"Strawberry!" I rolled over and jumped at my partner, tackling her to the floor. She let out a startled _'eep!'_ and couldn't dodge quick enough. I straddled her and pressed the palms of my hands against her stomach, which was covered by her traditional Heart Kreuz armor. "I didn't realize you missed me already! It's only been a day!"

So I'm _really, really bad _at hiding my affection for Erza, so I rarely bother trying. She's too dense to see it though, so unless I actually kiss her she'll never know.

Scratch that – even if I _do_ kiss her, she probably wouldn't realize it, and just pass it off as an accident. So maybe I should, just 'cause I can. Food for thought, at least.

"Don't call me Strawberry," the Knight murmured, more out of habit than anything. "And what did you do to Levy? And can you get off of me?"

I grinned at her flirtatiously, and ignored the first question. "Can you not push me off?"

She didn't seem at all phased by the close contact, and I had to swallow down a rush of disappointment. "I could, yes." She then violently shoved me off, and I squeaked as I tumbled across the floor. "And you didn't answer my question."

_Maybe bluntness is the way to go? _"I kissed her."

_"What!?"_

I brushed the dirt of the Guild Hall's floor of my armor, and couldn't raise my eyes to look at her. "Just a peck. On the cheek."

"I see," she paused. "I hope you two are happy together."

_She sounded genuinely happy, _which made yet another rush of disappointment crawl up my throat. I swallowed it back down, and brushed past my partner, walking towards the exit of the Hall. "We're not together. She doesn't like me that way."

I turned and followed the path to Fairy Hills, excitement for the upcoming games overwhelmed by my frustration. Tell her and make things awkward between us, or don't tell her and keep flailing around like Happy on alcohol. It's a lose-lose situation. I sighed, and Requiped one of my dozens of emergency bottles of strawberry milkshake into my hand. This one was spiked with rum.

I'm going to turn into Cana if I don't fix this soon. Life was never this complicated during those three weeks I was actually dating Cana.

* * *

I gently pushed the doors of the Guild Hall open, and walked over to my brother. I smiled warmly at him.

"Hey, little sis," Gray smirked. "You're the last one here. Even our drunk got here before you," he added, tilting his head towards Cana, who smacked him upside the head.

"You won't be smiling when I beat you into the ground," she boasted, laughing.

"Sorry, Cana, but you won't win today," I smiled apologetically. "It'll be me, or maybe Freed. We've been doing S-Class for years already."

Before Cana could reply, Makarov walked over and spoke up. He was flanked by Mystogan, Mirajane, and Erza. Erza stared at me with an unreadable expression on her beautiful face. "Well, now that everyone's here, we can get started. Mystogan, if you would."

_If he would what?_

I was hit by a sudden and acute drowsiness, and collapsed onto the floor. I heard Cana swear.

_Oh... that._

* * *

When I woke, I was in a small room.

The roof was about three feet above me, and I could maybe take three paces to reach one end of the square enclosure from the other. It smelled of dust and earth, and I could tell from the oppressive heat that I was underground. The walls, ceiling and ground was smooth, flawless black stone, and I could only see because of a light lacryma embedded in the ceiling. I felt a sudden, intense claustrophobia, and I decided to strangle the Master the moment I get out of here.

_"Welcome to the First Trial of the X783 S-Class Exams,"_ Makarov's voice sounded, echoing ominously off the tight space I was in. He sounded giddy, and I could tell just how much he loves his job. _"This Trial is called The Gauntlet. You are required to travel through this pass, and arrive at the Cavern underneath Mt. Hakobe. Those who arrive earliest will get to choose their teammate for the Second Trial, and the first to escape The Gauntlet recieves an extra bonus._

_ "Begin... now."_

And the floor collapsed beneath me.

I fell through the air for a tense handful of moments, before landing on something soft and squishy. Reflexes honed in battle screamed at me to move, and I rolled over just in time to dodge a large rock smashing into the ground where I just was.

_Are they trying to kill us!?_

I requiped a light lacryma and activated it. I was in a circular chamber, with a ceiling only three feet above my head, and I felt sorry for Elfman because of his massive stature. It was made of the same smooth, black stone, and there were two doorways – one in front of me, and one behind me. The curious softness I landed on was a perfectly circular patch of thick, green grass. I wondered idly just how long Makarov has been working on this place.

There was an unnatural blackness beyond the two doorways, which my lacryma couldn't illuminate. What I needed was a plan.

Do I go for the first place prize? My magic was versatile enough that I could work easily enough with any of the other five competitors, and I know for a fact that Gray would choose me as his partner if he arrived before me. I decided to play it safe: knowing Makarov, he would start the Second Trial the moment our sixth contendor escaped The Gauntlet. I have no real reason to want to finish first, and the unknown prize is too risky to try for. I'd much rather be as prepared as possible for the more serious Second Task, whatever it turns out to be.

"Open, Gate of the Fly! Musca!" I blinked, and my vision _expanded;_ I still had my personal range of vision, but I acquired the ability to see through Musca's bulbous eyes. It was disconcerting, but I had practice. A Sympathetic Link is a basic form of Binding Magic most mages with familiars eventually learn, and I am not an exception with this. The nifty spell allows me to see and hear through any of my Spirits' eyes and ears. For Musca's shackled form, this spell was a godsend in the reconnaissance field. With a mental command, Musca flew through the doorway in front of me and followed it down. It snaked around for a long minute, before showing a dead end.

I nodded to myself in understanding, and had Musca scout out the other doorway. He travelled through it easily, but after a moment a jet of flame raced down from the path in front of him towards Musca. He panicked, but couldn't dodge the fires, and was incinerated and banished straight to the Spirit World.

_"Tch," _I rolled backwards, subconsciously requiping my Sky Shattering Longbow and a single Screaming Arrow into my hands. The jet of flame raced into the room, greedily devoured the grass and licked the far wall of the chamber. The heat was uncomfortable, but not damaging. The fires flickered out as suddenly as it came.

I was uncomfortable with sending my spirits out into what I rightfully assumed to be a long pass littered with traps. What I needed was some way to trip them without harming myself or my spirits. Musca touched neither the walls nor the floor, so at least some of them activated based on proximity, and not weight panels.

I looked down at my bow and arrow and rolled my eyes. _Of course. _Just fire a few arrows down the passageway.

In one fluid motion I set the arrow to the bowstring, twisted, pulled back on the shining white longbow, and let loose a Screaming Arrow into the depths of the pass. True to its name, the Screaming Arrow sliced through the air and let loose a strange keening noise, travelling at speeds far faster than arrows usually go. I counted seven traps released, ranging from falling rocks to another jet of flame to what I would assume to be a sleep-poisoned needle shooting from a hidden crevice in the wall and impaling itself into the stone.

I swallowed nervously. If I didn't know any better, I would think I had been captured by a Dark Guild and subjected to their cruel amusement. Makarov should not be this good at trapmaking.

"Open, Gate of the Wolf! Lupus!" A shimmering of white light appeared beside me, coalescing into the form of a canine. The familiar shining disippated and Lupus, a massive black wolfhound with piercing red eyes and wickedly sharp fangs, appeared next to me. I smiled warmly at her. "You have the best vision of all my spirits save Aquila the Eagle," I told her "Tell me if you see anything suspicious in this pass – we're in a Gauntlet and need to escape. If a trap goes off, go straight to the Spirit World, don't try to save me; I'll be alright."

"Yes, Princess," Lupus' eerily femanine and melodic voice sounded, and I relaxed under her serious and no-nonsense tone.

The two of us stalked through the passageway carefully, and I was seriously proud of myself for choosing the safe plan rather than the blitz speed plan. Those traps were _nasty._ I wondered how the others were doing, and idly wished Musca was alright so she could scout out ahead and show me how much longer the Gauntlet is.

After three minutes of carefully walking, I heard a distinct _click_ under Lupus' front right paw. Immediately Lupus vanished, and I was all alone as a large, metal spike came hurtling up the passageway in front of me. I twisted and pressed my body against the side wall, narrowly avoiding the trap. But the wall gave way slightly, and with a sinking sensation I realized I had just tripped a second trap.

Yet another jet of flame came rushing down the passageway, this time coming from the direction I had arrived from. I turned to sprint but only travelled a handful of yards before the glaring flames reached me.

I sucked in a breath but the oppressive heat was suddenly replaced by cool, fresh air. I was trapped in a small box, glass in front of me, wood all around me. I heard a voice tell me I was going to be all right, and an ominous creaking noise. The flames flickered out a moment later, and so did my spirit.

Horologium had saved me.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and fell to my knees. That's my second spirit to be destroyed today. After a long moment to get my focus back, I rose to my feet and continued down the hallway.

_"Lend me your power, from beyond the Gate! Leo!" _I chanted, and banished my light lacryma to my requip space.

The theory behind a summoning is to open a Gate between worlds and beckon forth a spirit. The theory behind a partial summoning is to prop the Gate slightly open so that their power slips through the Void in between worlds and comes to ours, without the spirit themselves. Since the power needs a host, it automatically flows through the Stellar Mage.

By pooling magic into my hands, an orb of light generated around each clenched fist. It wasn't enough to cause any real damage, but was easily enough to see by. I propped open the Gate nearly all the way, and more and more essence of the immortal spirit Leo the Lion, leader of the Zodiac, poured into me. My senses sharpened, my agility was augmented, and my reflexes quickened. I could hit harder, jump higher, and take more damage.

My waist-length glossy blonde hair, which was pulled into a tight, low ponytail, came undone. It shimmered in light like a summoning spirit, and after a moment shone dark orange like the Lion's own hair, trailing down the back of my Starlight Armor in spikes. Leo even manifested a pair of sunglasses on me, which made me groan, before I ripped them off and threw them on the floor. I stomped on them, destroying them immediately. I heard a voice deep within my mind mutter _"ouch."_

_ "Sunglasses, really, Leo? I'm underground."_

_ "But they're cool."_

I shook my head, and stalked down the passageway once again. After a couple of minutes of tense silence, I arrived in a second circular chamber.

This one was far larger, easily twenty or twenty five yards wide. It rose into the sky, and I realized with a start that there were no other doorways – _I had to go upwards. _There were various strings and wires attached from one end of the pit to the other, which I knew would be difficult to dodge, especially if I had to climb or fly up there.

The more pressing concerns, however, were the three automatons that activated and flared to life at my approach. The first was a canine, easily the size of Lupus, made completely of metal – sharp metal teeth, body, legs, armor, everything. The second was humanoid, about the size of Elfman, with a massive cleaver in his hands: he was made of stone. The third was a small bird with suspiciously large fangs, curiously made of wood.

As a unit, they all stood or flew up and charged at me.

In a flash, I requiped an arrow to my fingers, set it to the bowstring, drew, and released. The Flaming Arrow ate the meters between me and my prey and shot through the open maw of the wooden bird, piercing through the other side.

_"Lend me your power, from beyond the Gate! Corvus!" _Massive, phantasmal crow's wings manifested behind my back, and I leapt into the air with Leo's strength. I flapped the black, feathered wings, which combined with my black-and-silver armor gave me the appearance of an angel of death, and hovered beneath the lowest tripwire yet above the humanoid automaton.

This. This is why the call me the automaton. I lay claim to the title of the single greatest archer in all of Fiore.

I summoned an Exploding Arrow from my requip space and set it to my bowstring. I twisted, pulled, and released, the bowstring slapping against my bracers, the arrow impaling itself into the canine's neck and exploding a moment later. Its head seperated from its body and was violently flung across the pit, smashing into the far wall.

I did the same for the Elfman-automaton, but with Acidic Arrows. I was eventually able to melt off most of it's upper body, and within a minute the machine of stonework had slumped lifeless to the floor. With the violent threat taken care of, I banished my bow to my requip space.

_"What do you think, Leo? Trip them or try to maneuver past?"_

_ "I don't think you'd be able to get past them all without setting at least one off. They're nearly impossible to see, and some of them are pretty close together."_

I looked down at the doorway: or what used to be the doorway. I hadn't noticed during the fight, but my escape closed off. If I were to set these traps off, I'd have nowhere to hide from the fallout.

If only I still had Musca. I could partially summon him, turning into a fly, and easily sneak up there. But he doesn't have the power to lend me right now, not after his immolation.

I mulled my various options over. I had fifteen keys, but Horologium and Musca are both out. I ran a few different scenarios through my mind and picked the plan that was least likely to seriously maim me.

_"Lend me your power, from beyond the Gate! Capricorn!" _My hair shimmered once again, the spiky orange locks taming a little and gaining streaks of pure, snowy white. Had I not been wearing armor, I would've found myself wearing a black business suit, the button-up collared shirt untucked. I saw Capricorn mentally review my plan, and give his assent. There was no other way; tripping the traps from afar without a safe place to retreat to is far too risky.

I blinked, and wondered why my vision was tinted green. I groaned and snatched the sunglasses off my nose and violently smashed them against the pit wall. Capricorn and Leo laughed at me.

_"I hate you both."_ I muttered inwardly.

_"We love you, Princess," _Leo teased.

I breathed in deep, already hating my plan. I began to fly in circles around the tight chamber, slowly picking up speed, before sharply turning and veering skywards. I smashed through at least two dozen wires on my upwards, risky flight. Needles shot out from hidden crevices, rocks tumbled from a hole in the ceiling, and flames licked across the pit and painted the walls even blacker. Traps set off more traps, until nearly every last one was activated.

The only thing saving me from the damage was my speed. Even so, a spike impaled my leg and a jet of flame scorched one of my wings, wounding it. I began to spiral as one wing attempted to fly me skywards, and my momentum and Leo's and Capricorn's speed augmentation are the only reasons I was able to break through the perfectly circular exit at the roof of the pit.

I arced through the air and found myself in a massive cavern. I dismissed Leo, Capricorn, and Corvus, the triple partial summoning wearing me out. I landed none-so-gracefully on a randomly placed bush, and was grateful for the break in my fall. I rolled over with a groan and tumbled onto smooth, black stone.

"I'm impressed; I had no idea you could fly, Ms. Ashley," a crisp, scholarly voice greeted me. Freed extended a hand and I accepted it, lurching to my feet. He was more injured than I was, and I saw burns and bandaged wounds all across his slim frame. His once-expensive looking suit was ruined beyond repair, and his usually carefully maintained green hair was in a dirty ponytail.

"Just Lucy, please," I waved a hand through the air. I coughed and paused for a moment, catching my breath. "You get here first, Freed?" _I wouldn't be surprised._

"Yes, and only a moment later Elfman arrived," he announced. I blinked in shock: _Elfman? _I figured his massive, brute strength oriented magic would be a handicap in this Trial. Freed saw my look. "I was just as surprised. He apparently Took-Over a Stone Troll, and just waltzed through the traps. He then regenerated whatever wounds broke through his natural armor. He then Took-Over an Arctic Valkyrie and flew through the pit, much like you did. He and I have been done for, oh, ten minutes?"

I shook my head ruefully. "Impressive. Does that make me third?"

"Yes. They won't show us the others' Trials, but I would assume they are having difficulties with the pit. There are handholds, but it must be very difficult regardless." He paused. "How did you get through the traps? I assume you blitzed through the end, but the earlier pass?"

"Arrows, mostly. I just set them all off and hid in the entrance chamber. One of my spirits forced open his own Gate and saved me from a flame trap, too. I figured that, since I don't mind working with any of the participants, I might as well play it safe and try to get here in one piece."

He nodded his head. "Logical, your magic is incredibly diverse. Especially the way you use it, with these partial summons I had never heard of before you joined the Guild." He flicked a strand of hair covering his eye behind his ear. "I, on the other hand, do not want to work with the more... blunt mages participating today. So I chose you to be my partner."

I laughed warmly. "You mean _dense,_ don't you? Oh, Natsu and even Gray must drive you absolutely _insane." _I shook my head. "Thanks, Freed, I would love to be your partner."

* * *

Elfman chose to partner with Gray, leaving Natsu to team up with an extremely battered and weary Cana. When the Master walked over to us, not three minutes after Cana appeared from her Trial, I groaned. He was flanked by, once again, Erza, Mirajane, and Mystogan.

My mood skyrocketed when I saw Erza smiling at me proudly, though. She must've been watching me from hidden lacryma cameras. I smiled softly at the idea of her watching me compete...

"Congratulations, everyone. You all survived."

Cana swore at him.

"Team Blue: Lucy Ashley and Freed Justine, you have first place. You will be given your bonus prize once we arrive at the arena.

"Team Red: Gray Fullbuster and Elfman Strauss, you have second place.

"Team Yellow: Cana Alberona and Natsu Dragneel, you have third place.

"The Second Trial is called _'King of the Castle.'_ Details will be announced once the three times arrive at your respective headquarters.

"Mystogan, if you would."

As the drowsiness once again set in, my eyes flickered over to Freed. Something tells me that this wasn't a simple battle royale, and I was nervous. We haven't had any time to rest, and I wanted to make Erza even more proud of me.

As Mystogan's spell covered my mind in fuzz, I collapsed to the floor.

* * *

_**A/N: **What do you think? Poor Levy – she's so shy._

_The very first scene of the very first episode of Fairy Tail shows Lucy flirting with a clerk for a thousand jewel discount on a Key. I can totally see lesbian!Lucy flirting with Levy for no reason other than to alleviate her boredom, and see her best friend squirm._

_Yes – she's known across Fiore as the Nightingale. It makes no sense, which angers her, and amuses everyone else._

_Yes, Lisanna is alive; Lucy was there on that S-Class mission with the Strauss siblings. Why she was there will be explained in a future flashback or conversation or some such. Which means that Mirajane never had her personality switch, meaning she's still punk and hardcore and argues with Erza a lot. And Elfman, after Lucy beat Beast-Elfman into submission, was able to eventually master that and other Full Body Take-Overs. So... ripples._


End file.
